The present invention relates generally to a fluid connection assembly including a metal tube and a plastic housing secured together by a retainer and a method of making the fluid connection assembly.
Numerous fluid connections are used in the art. One type of fluid connection secures a metal tube to a fluid housing. In some applications, the fluid housing is a metal block referred to as a braze block. The metal tube is secured to the fluid housing by brazing. It is advantageous to secure the metal tube to the fluid housing so that the metal tube is in the desired position relative to the fluid housing during shipping and installation. However, there are several drawbacks to brazing. For one, brazing is expensive and relatively difficult to control. Additionally, if a non-uniform braze bead is formed, leaks may occur between the metal tube and the fluid housing. Moreover, the braze block is relatively heavy.
Therefore, there is a need for a fluid connection assembly that provides an improved fluid connection that connects dissimilar materials, reduces the cost of the prior art assembly, reduces the potential for leaks, and overcomes the drawbacks and the shortcomings of the prior art.